


Android Reid

by Sanji_chan56



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanji_chan56/pseuds/Sanji_chan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU team found Reid on a case a man who killed 130 people to create Spencer Reid an artificial human. A male robot that has more of a female body but of course being an engineered robot does have it's perks and cons (can't think of another word) Even so He'll try his hardest to be exactly what the FBI and the BAU needs him to be. As he always says just hunk of him as a Laptop. You can take him anywhere and he has many uses but he can break and has limited storage. He just hopes that a certain someone understands the pain of loving something like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Android Reid

**Author's Note:**

> The Team is looking into a case about a man who has murdered 130 women and men over the last 40 yrs to create something the BAU or someone that BAU and FBI will find interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BAU first meets Spencer Reid in the lab not knowing what or who he is...

Android Ried

“He’s perfect.” A large man said to himself. He stood there in front of a gigantic wall which had what looked to be a human boy attach to with large wires sticking from his skin. 

“My beautiful Spencer.” The man smiled at the boy.

\- Outside the Lab with the BAU -

Hotch, the team, and SWAT stood outside the front entrance of what seemed to be a lab. 

"We are sure that he is in there." Hotch asked the policemen. Getting nods from them all. 

"We are sure we staked out the place he got back 3 minutes before we told you it's only a 10 minute drive from here to the station and we've had people here ever since so he couldn't have left." Detective frassuer told them. The BAU team nodded. 

“On my go.” Hotch told them. Everyone nodded. 

“GO.” Hotch yelled. They burst through the door and into the lab. 

“Marcus Piletski this is the FBI show yourself.” Morgan yelled out. 

“Hey over here.” A SWAT guy yelled out everyone went towards a pair of doors. Morgan turned the doorknob to find it locked. He backed up slightly and raised his foot kicking the door down. 

Marcus turned surprised.

“No you’re not supposed to be here. You can’t take him from me.” Marcus screamed.

“Marcus put your hands above your head.” Rossi yelled at him.

“No you won’t take him from me.” Marcus screamed he ran toward the boy but morgan shot him before he could reach.

“No Spencer.” Was all he said before he died.

“Who is Spencer.” Morgan asked.

“You guys look at the wall.” JJ told them. Everyone looked to looked to see a human body hanging from the wall by wires. The body seemed to be that of a 15 year old girl. She was 5’7 and had waist length long hair that was dyed purple but you could see the brown roots. She had a slight angular shaped face and high cheekbones. She had long lashes that looked slightly fake. She was extremely pale telling that she hadn’t been out in the sunlight for long. She wore a light blue dress that ended just below her butt. she had on black stockings with holes in them to allow the wires to come through. Her ears and face were covered in piercings. She had about 20 earring in all, an eyebrow piercing, and a nose piercing. Her eyeballs were pure black as if she were dead. 

“What the hell is this.” The detective asked. He turned toward the BAU team.

“Have you seen something like this before.” He asked them.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before, what is that?” Prentiss asked.

“I think you mean who is that.” Get her down she’ll need medical attention.” Hotch told them.

They immediately got to work on getting her down. Once she was down on the ground they started trying to detach the wires from her body.

“Hey look at this.” Rossi told them. On her inner arm was a tattoo that said ‘Spencer Reid’ 

“Just what is she.” Prentiss asked. It was a good question and they were all wondering the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that they found him...


End file.
